If you think you can make this work, brake a leg
by Sachimo-Yaro-Chan
Summary: Genesis Rhapsodos is assigned by Prof. Gast to care for a teenage girl. She begins working as a assistant for the general, while living with Genesis. What happens when they both start falling for her? sephXoc genXoc Rated M for sex, violence, & language.
1. Full Summary

**If you think you can make this work, brake a leg.**

During a mission Sephiroth and his first class SOLDIERs come across a teenage girl being held hostage by the enemy. Seemingly the enemy is reluctant to let her escape. In end they make it out and back to Shinra. The girl is put under SOLDIER protection and assigned to Genesis Rhapsodos. She now lives with him and works as an assisant for the General. But what happens when both Genesis _and_ Sephiroth start to fall for her? sephXocgenesisXoc Genesis is acting kinda oc. Rated M for sex, violence, and langage in later chapters.


	2. HostageChan

**Disclaimer- I only own the story and the ocs.-**

**If you think you can make this work, brake a leg.**

_**Chapter One: Hostage-chan**_

"Hewley, lead a group to the west entrace, see what you can find. Rhapsodos, you and the rest follow me." the general orders, tightening his grip on Masamune and heading north inside the enemy base. "Clear out the rooms." he orders, and the SOLDIERs immedietly obey. Genesis comes to a seal door; "General, sealed door. Looks like a lab enterance, sir." The general rushes over. "Fire materia could melt it down, sir." a SOLDIER suggested. Sephiroth did just that, watching as the steal door as blown to bits. The group entered through the threshhole. An enemy soldier fires at them but is rain by bullets from the large group. Sephiroth scans the room, his eyes falling to a cell, holding a trembling girl. The SOLDIERs are ordered to release her. She is dragged over to the general, thrashing and kicking at her new captors. Sephiroth and Genesis take in her appearance carefully. Long black hair flows down, the pale skin of her flawless, curvy body, ending at her shins. Orange eyes, like the sunset, burn with anger. "What do you want with me?" She spat, glaring daggers at the silver haired man. "You are to come with us, if you want to be released." he states. Her orange eyes fill with hope; "Compliance." she smiles, bowing to the general. The group takes thier leave, heading west to find Angeal. "Sir, I'd like to get my weapons. Granted, I have you're permission, general." she spoke as though, she herself, were a SOLDIER. "Permission granted. Rhapsodos, accompany her." Sephiroth ordered. The 2 left, the girl leading the way. "Do you know where we've going?" Genesis asked. "Hai. It's at the end of the hall and to the left." she replied. "What's yer name?" Genesis questioned aloud. "Skylar Sinidal. Wutain." the girl stated. "Wutain? How'd you end up here in Cosmo Canyon?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Mission." she replied, making a left turn and kicking down a wood door, Genesis followed. Storming into the room she began tearing it apart in search of her weapons. She popped up, at random, 2 minutes later, suprising Genesis. He realized she now sported black straps and belts cross her chest, black spiked gauntlets on both arms, 2 katanas on her back, a black steel plated headband aound her forehead, a huge cross blade in her left hand, and a long black staff in the shape of a cross in her right hand. The crimson colored jewels on the staff gleaming as she stepped into the light. "Skilled fighter?" Genesis questioned, as he began to lead the way west. "Hai. My brothers taught me as best they could while they were alive." Skylar confirmed. The 2 met up with the rest of the groups a short while later. "Any trouble?" asked Sephiroth. "No, sir. No ambushes, no alarms set off, everthing went smoothly, general." Skylar stated, bowing to the general a second time. "Miss...?" Sephiroth trailed off, waiting for her to state her name. "Skylar Sinidal, sir." she confirmed. Sephiroth was silent for a while; "Miss Skylar Sinidal; a.k.a. Sky Sin. The Admiral of Wutai's greatest underground army.." said the silver haired general. "A pleasure to meet you, Ma'm." mused Sephiroth. "An honor in need general. Unfortunatly, my innocent yet mysterious act would have probably worked had you not heard of me." she giggled. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "Totally. You don't look like you'd to be a gang leader." Genesis spoke up. "Looks can be deceving, Rhapsodos-san." Skylar smiled to the brown haired SOLDIER. Blusing when she realized a bit of wutain had seeped into her sentence. All further conversation was cut off as large double doors boomed open and enemy soldiers poured in.


End file.
